Is It Too Late?
by ThisUsernameIsVeryCreative
Summary: 1880. Yamamoto has always loved Hibari, but kept it a secret for fear of getting hurt and hated. But when Hibari accidentally finds out, the angst begins. Inspired by decolorize's KHR fan fiction on LJ, 'Nightingale'. Semi-AU, Shounen-ai, Angst. :D
1. Chapter 1

-_For anyone who cares about my DGM fan fictions, go to the link at the top of my profile._

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_A Hibari Kyouya x Yamamoto Takeshi fan fiction_

**Title: **_Is it too late?_

**Genre: **_Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama._

**Rating: **_T or T+._

**Warning(s): **_Semi-AU (Basically, no Mafia), Angst, Shounen-ai, Definitely OOCness because I'm not very far in the Manga at all, and more probably, I just can't think of them._

**Summary: **_Yamamoto has always loved Hibari, but kept it a secret for fear of getting hurt and hated. But when Hibari accidentally finds out, the angst begins._

**Extra**_**:** Inspired by decolorize 's KHR fan fiction on LJ, '__Nightingale__'. Which was the most amazing KHR fan fiction I've ever read. :3 Go read it now! :D_

--

Hibari Kyouya was amazing, and Yamamoto couldn't say enough about him. He was so strong, so fast, the way he swings around those tonfas with much skill, striking his opponent perfectly until they're down. He was breathtakingly beautiful, those sapphire eyes, his intense and sharp gaze. It was captivating, alluring, and at times, Yamamoto found himself unable to look away. He found it cute, so adorable how much Hibari protected Namimori. How much he tried, and succeeded, in doing so. Hibari was a mysterious human being, and sometimes, Yamamoto would get distracted and think of him, trying to understand. If only he talked a little more, it would be easier to figure out what he was thinking. Maybe then Yamamoto wouldn't feel so perplexed about him. But he had a certain charm to him that Yamamoto was sure only he could see.

Because all anybody saw in him was a frightening, ill-tempered teenager who was dangerous. Although Yamamoto wasn't sure if he wasn't respected by others, and just feared, or both. The only thing is, what did Hibari think of all this? Did he not care? Was he just content with everything the way it was? Probably. But Yamamoto still couldn't help but wonder.

First, it was admiration for him, but then it turned into something more. And Yamamoto wasn't sure when, but he did know one thing's for sure.

Yamamoto Takeshi was in love, deeply in love with Hibari Kyouya.

He had to keep it to himself, he just _had_ to. And although it may sound mean, he didn't trust anyone if he were to tell them. It was logical though, wasn't it? If he was to tell, those people may not accept him, or find it disgusting. Hibari might accidentally find out. Or worse—Hibari might hate him, shun him away and he would be so hurt, so broken that he wouldn't know what to do anymore. Yes, his love is that strong. But even if that wasn't the case, and if it were to never happen, Yamamoto didn't care. It's a secret that no one can know, no matter how much it hurts, how much it hurts to keep it all inside.

--

He sighed while on his way home. Today, Hibari had noticed Yamamoto staring at him, and he glared back with hatred. It doesn't really seem like much, but, although Yamamoto found Hibari's glares cute, it doesn't feel the same when they're directed at him. Even though it has happened a couple of times, not much though. Yamamoto didn't want to seem suspicious. He didn't want Hibari thinking anything of him as to why he kept staring, why he winced when Hibari glared back, and why he looked disappointed when turning away from Hibari. So it's best to keep staring at a minimum. But he still couldn't help it, Hibari was just so beautiful.

--

"I'm home." Yamamoto said while walking through the door to his home, and set down his bag.

"Welcome back." his father responded, "How was school?"

"Ah, it was okay." He still couldn't forget about Hibari's hateful glare.

"Just okay?" his father asked, and Yamamoto just nodded, "Oh, well alright then." And Yamamoto was glad his father didn't question any further, because he wasn't up for talking about it.

He walked into his room and lay down on his bed, "Wait, what day is it today?" He mumbled to himself. Yamamoto always seemed to forget these sorts of things, and would get confused with the days all the time.

So he got up and took a look at his calendar. "Oh," he said, surprised, "Next week is Hibari's birthday. May 5th." then he murmured, "I should get him something. But I wonder what it should be…" And for a moment he thought about asking Tsuna, but immediately decided against it, thinking it wouldn't be original and as special and important as it would if Yamamoto were to pick it himself.

He went back and lied down on his bed and thought long and hard on what present he should give Hibari on his birthday. Yamamoto eventually fell asleep thinking, completely forgetting all about his homework for school.

--

"Yamamoto, wake up! It's almost time for school!" His father shouted while opening his son's door, "Why didn't you set your alarm?"

"Huh?" Yamamoto mumbled, still half asleep. "Oh, my alarm? I think I forgot to set it…"

"Well alright then. But it's almost time for school, so get up and get ready to go." His father said.

"'kay." Yamamoto responded, and got up to get ready. His father had already left, and he looked at his clock to see how much time he has until school starts, "What?!" He yelled, "Fifteen minutes?" Then he sighed, "Oh well. I better hurry, though."

After he got all ready to go, and was walking out the door, he remembered something, "Ah, geez! I forgot to do my homework! Maybe I should ask Gokudera for a copy…"

He then heard his father shout from somewhere in the house, "That's what you get for falling asleep early!"

"Huh?" Yamamoto thought for a second then remembered what happened yesterday and laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, I guess…" And he walked to school reluctantly and slowly.

--

He was staring at his feet while he walked, but still able to see a bit ahead of him. The only problem was that he wasn't paying attention to anyone around him, but only paid attention to things and the direction he was going. Yes, Yamamoto is still walking very _slowly_ to school.

He just now walked past the school gate, "Yamamoto Takeshi, you're late." And he froze. His head was still facing his feet, and only when he heard footsteps coming towards him did he look up.

Laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of his head, he said, "Ahaha. I didn't see you there, Hibari."

Hibari's eyes narrowed and he got straight to the point, "What were you doing that made you twenty-five minutes late, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Uh, I got lost?"

Hibari took out his tonfas, "Wrong answer." And hit him across the face. Yamamoto nearly fell down. He stayed still with his head facing down and to the side, and eyes half way closed. "Herbivore."

Yamamoto then closed his eyes. _That's right_, he thought, _I'm just the same as everyone else is to him. I'm no one special. Not at all… _And he lifted his head up slightly and smiled sadly, which somewhat surprised Hibari, but the expression was quickly gone and replaced by a glaring face.

"Get to class or I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened, and Yamamoto started walking without saying a word. Hibari just stared at his back, with a somewhat serious expression on his face. Not really worried, more like confused, but only kind of, about Yamamoto's behavior. But he still slightly wondered what had happened and what was wrong with him.

--

_**End Chapter 1.**_

_-Uh, yeah. Next chapter will probably be really bad. D: _

_So uh, what do you think, ANYONE? I hope it's ok. :3 Haha._

_I actually finished this chapter a long time ago. Just now felt like posting it on FF. And I finished the second chapter, what, um, on the twelve this month? Something like that. _

_So long, or something. I guess. 'Kay, BYE. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

_A Hibari Kyouya x Yamamoto Takeshi fan fiction_

**Title: **_Is it too late?_

**Genre: **_Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama._

**Rating: **_T or T+._

**Warning(s): **_Semi-AU (Basically, no Mafia), Angst, Shounen-ai, Definitely OOCness because I'm not very far in the Manga at all, and more probably, I just can't think of them._

**Summary: **_Yamamoto has always loved Hibari, but kept it a secret for fear of getting hurt and hated. But when Hibari accidentally finds out, the angst begins._

**Extra**_**:** Inspired by decolorize's KHR fan fiction on LJ, '__Nightingale__'. Which was the most amazing KHR fan fiction I've ever read. :3 Go read it now! :D_

**Extra Extra: **_Thanks__Laurwhal for the idea of bird food! :D Except I think I'm gonna have him make something. Mhm. :3 [Sorry! D:]_

PS. Tell me if this is rushed okay? I think it might be… D:

--

He wondered what he could get for Hibari's birthday, or if there was even enough time to get something. It's already May 4th, the day before Hibari's birthday. Yamamoto knew Hibari wouldn't want a party, but what he didn't know was what he _would_ want for his birthday. It's difficult to shop for someone who hardly likes anything, after all. Then he thought about the possibility of bird food, for Hibird, of course, (Not like there's anyone else to give it to). But that thought quickly vanished, Yamamoto didn't know what kind to get, and he was pretty sure Hibari already has enough.

So then the thought of _making_ something came to mind. But what? What could he possibly want that he might like, even the slightest bit? Yamamoto wasn't sure, but right now he needed to get back to class from his bathroom break. So he splashed some water on his face and went back to class.

--

The next day, during lunch time, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna were sitting outside talking and eating.

"Are you sure you're okay, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, titling his head somewhat, "You haven't been looking too well for this whole past week.

"Yeah. I don't really care, but you've been looking stressed lately." Gokudera said, and picked up his sandwich and started eating it.

"Haha, no I'm fine!" Yamamoto replied while smiling. He must be good at lying because his smile seemed to reassure them some. Then he thought to himself, _Maybe my love is just that strong? _Then he laughed out loud without realizing it, and Gokudera looked skeptical, while Tsuna looked worried. Then Yamamoto looked down at his lunch, "Oh," He said, "I haven't started eating my lunch yet."

"Idiot." Gokudera muttered, causing Yamamoto to look up at him with a questioning look on his face. So he continued, "That's only because you've been in such a daze this whole time." He said, and Yamamoto just blinked, kind of surprised. That made Gokudera glare, "Really, why do I even bother explaining to an idiot like you?" He mumbled and looked to the side at Tsuna, then started up a conversation with him.

Yamamoto just stared at them for a bit, then looked down at his uneaten food again and drifted back into his thoughts of what to do for Hibari's birthday. It's already May 5th, the day _of_ Hibari's birthday, and he still hasn't thought of anything to make him yet! So _of course_ Yamamoto's stressed. For a brief moment he thought about not getting him anything at all, but then quickly shook his head no, thinking otherwise.

Just as he opened up the lid to his lunch, he heard his name being called, but ignored it. Hibari's more important after all. Once he looked at his food, something clicked. Sushi. He could make Hibari _sushi!_

He looked up with a big smile on his face and shouted, "_Sushi!!_" And everyone looked at him weird. "Hm?" He looked around smiling obliviously.

"Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna stuttered, "Are you o–"

"Oh, just leave him." Gokudera interrupted, "Yeah, you have sushi for lunch," He mocked, "It's over now so shut up." And walked away.

"G-Gokudera!" Tsuna called after him, and then looked to Yamamoto for help.

"It's okay, Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled up at him, "I'll finish my lunch here, so go to class. I'll be there soon, so don't worry."

Tsuna looked at him, slightly surprised, but then gave in, "Okay." He walked off after Gokudera, "See you soon!" He smiled and waved, and Yamamoto did the same.

"Now… to make some sushi." He grinned. Yamamoto looked around to make sure no one would witness this, but to especially make sure that person wouldn't tell the head prefect Hibari, and he ran home once he saw that the coast was clear.

--

It took a while to get it all perfect (with the secret help of his father), and when it was all ready to go, he looked at the clock and freaked out. _Five more minutes until school ends!_

"I have to hurry! Bye dad!" And when Yamamoto ran out the door, his father called after him.

"Good luck getting it to that mystery girl on time!"

And Yamamoto didn't dare tell him that this 'mystery girl' is actually a guy named Hibari Kyouya.

--

Once he got on school grounds, he noticed that only 3 people were still leaving. And he didn't see Tsuna or Gokudera anywhere, either. _Kind of a good thing_, he thought.

"Now to find Hibari…" He mumbled to himself, "I just hope he's still here." He looked around the place a couple times then went to go check the roof, because the reception room was the last option.

The door was slightly ajar, so he pushed it open further just enough so that he could walk past the door.

He spotted Hibari right away. He was sleeping peacefully, it looked like. Yamamoto walked up to him and sat down, crossing his legs. He set the box of sushi down on the ground gently and as quiet as possible.

Yamamoto chuckled quietly, smiling down at Hibari, and not noticing his eyebrow twitch, he started speaking softly, "You're amazing Hibari." He doesn't get a response. And he smiles sadly now, continuing on with his rant, "I've always wanted to be like you, you know? And to be honest, I really did admire you. '_Did_' because now, I love you." He paused for a moment and took a shaky deep breath, then started talking again, "Haha, it's a good thing you can't hear me right now," and again, he didn't take notice to Hibari's eyebrow twitch, "because if you could, it'd just make my situation worse and you'd most likely think I'm weird and hate me and all that…" His voice trailed off, but then started up again, "But, I understand if you do think that, not that you'd ever find out about my feelings, though. And…" He smiled once more; but it was a sorrowful, painful smile. "I'm sorry." It was said with such regret, such hopelessness and one could tell Yamamoto was about to cry. But he held it in, and decided it's about time to wake Hibari (as scary as that sounds) to give him his birthday present. He has to get going soon anyways.

"Hibari," He said loudly, but not too loud (in his own opinion), and Hibari's eyes snapped open.

He turned his head to Yamamoto and his eyes narrowed, "Herbivore." He said as a warning, and sat up, "Why did you disturb my sleep?" Hibari demanded.

Yamamoto smiled cheerfully, and Hibari could easily tell it was fake, "I have something for you." Hibari narrowed his eyes even more, making the other more nervous, questioning himself if he really should have woken him up or just waited. So he picked up the box of homemade sushi and continued, "Happy Birthday, Hibari!" and handed the box to him.

Hibari just stared at it, "…How did you know today is my birthday?"

"Oh," He responded, "Dino told me." Except technically it's the other way around. Yamamoto asked—_demanded_—for Hibari's birth date, and Dino finally gave it to him.

Hibari's anger seemed to be boiling now, and he started mumbling under his breath about killing off stupid herbivores. Finally, he just snatched the box out of Yamamoto's hands, leaving Yamamoto slightly shocked, and opened the box up.

He stared at it. "Sushi?"

"Ahaha, it's the only kind of present I could make that I thought you might like." Yamamoto confessed.

Surprisingly, Hibari picked up a piece of sushi and ate it. His expression was still blank with slight annoyance, so Yamamoto couldn't tell if he liked it or disliked it. Instead, he waited in anticipation for Hibari's response.

"Decent enough." He said at last, and Yamamoto let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

_Hey_, he thought, _at least it's better than bad_. And he smiled, a true smile this time, Hibari noted, and said, "I'm glad you like it!"

"Hn." Was Hibari's response.

"Haha, well I should get going. You can just give me that box back tomorrow." He said, and Hibari glared at him menacingly, so Yamamoto quickly corrected himself, saying nervously, "Ah, um. If you want to, I mean." And the other smirked in triumph.

After that, Yamamoto quickly left, and Hibari followed soon after (but of course they went to separate houses).

--

Later that night, Hibari couldn't get to sleep. All he could think about was what Yamamoto had said to him while he was supposedly asleep on that roof. He just didn't get it. Why would someone think about him that way? No one's ever liked him, and he doesn't like it when people do.

He will certainly have to bite Yamamoto Takeshi to death tomorrow. He smirked. Or maybe… he could have a little fun messing with his mind.

Yes, that's what he will do. Most definitely.

--

_**End Chapter 2.**_

_Ohh, I hope this isn't rushed! D: Please tell me if it is._

_So I hope it's okay… And I hope the characters aren't too OOC. Man, I hate when that happens. OOC characters annoy me. Even in my own stories, no, especially in my own stories._

_Well thanks for reading, hope you enjoy! :D_


End file.
